


Joseph and his Judge

by Shan282



Category: Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: F/M, Oops, Slight mentions of torture, a touch of my thirst for john, barely joseph/deputy, i havent actually played new dawn yet, i rewrote their deaths, its there if you squint past the torture and manipulation, joseph is a dick, joseph/deputy hinted at, minor spoilers for new dawn, my timeline is way off, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shan282/pseuds/Shan282
Summary: Nora was the new junior deputy when she met Joseph Seed and all chaos broke free.The Judge wasn't a person anymore. They were a shadow, a puppet, a plaything, and completely devoted to the Father.Aka my take on how the deputy became the judge.I actually submitted this for an English assignment and my professor actually liked it.





	Joseph and his Judge

**Author's Note:**

> This was an assignment I submitted for my english class. We were supposed to rewrite or create our own myth in the style of Ovid and since I've been playing Far Cry 5 for the last week and thirsting after the Seed brothers I decided to rewrite my deputy. I went thematic instead of stylistic for the Ovid nods. It killed me writing John's death, he's my favorite. I rewrote the deaths of John, Faith, and Jacob for no reason other than I wanted to make shit more dramatic. It's super rushed in some places because I had a five page limit so I had to seriously cut shit out of my plot and glance past things. I got a 5/5 though and was told it was "wonderfully creepy" so I'm happy with it.

The Judge hadn’t always been a mute figure who flinched at silence and thrived on violence. Years ago, before the world was lost and reborn, she’d been full of life and happiness, dancing through blissful fields, exploring the mountains and singing as she walked through empty vineyards and orchards. Before the bombs fell and the life in her chest was smothered, her name had been Nora. She was beautiful with eyes that reflected the sea and red hair that burned hotter than any fire.

She’d met Joseph on her third night as the new junior deputy. Joseph Seed was the charismatic leader of Eden’s Gate, the cult of Hope County that promised salvation when the Great Collapse occurred. What she knew of them was only from a video she’d seen on the internet, she had only just moved to the county and hadn’t even heard of them until a US Marshal arrived that morning to arrest him.

When Nora had stepped through his church doors alongside her colleagues to arrest him, he’d held out his hands and beckoned her to him with his violent ideas and apocalyptic premonitions. He’d unnerved her, his eyes masked by yellow glass showed no ill intent, yet still she could tell he was hiding something behind that facade. Intrigued and terrified of the pull she felt towards him, she’d cuffed him and escorted him to the helicopter. Her eyes, now darkened with worry, stayed fixed ahead and she did her best not to pay attention to the members of Eden’s Gate who screamed threats.

The helicopter crash had been something none of them had seen coming but should have all expected. Nora groaned and opened her eyes, awakened by the frantic sounds of their dispatch and eerie singing. When she’d reached for the headset to radio for help she was grabbed by Joseph, bloodied but seemingly unharmed, and froze in his gaze as he quietly sang before exiting the wreck.  
The next weeks were a blur, Nora had been rescued by a man named Dutch who’d pulled her from the river after she’d narrowly avoided capture by Joseph’s followers. She was introduced to the Resistance, people from all over the county who were fighting to keep the cult from destroying them all. She soon found herself fighting alongside them, liberating farms and family homes, rescuing kidnapped citizens, and causing mayhem for Joseph and his followers. 

She’d just finished freeing a farm from Eden’s Gate when her radio buzzed alive and a voice she’d heard only a handful of times before in cult propaganda spoke directly to her. John Seed, Joseph’s youngest brother who was regarded by the county’s citizen’s as the most sadistic of the three brothers.

“My dear deputy,” John called to her, his voice, smooth like honey, would have made her melt if things were different. “You’ve been causing quite a commotion. I think it’s time we officially met. I’m coming for you.”

And like that her radio fell back into silence and she felt a shiver of fear run up her spine. She’d been marked and soon his chosen had found her and shot her full of tranquilizer and waking up being held up in a river. John smiled at her as she came too and clicked his tongue.

“This one’s not clean.” He’d said to the man holding Nora up and took her weight from him. His eyes were soft for a second before growing cold and his fingers closed around her neck as she shoved her backward into the ice-cold water. Drowning, she thrashed around until his grip loosened enough for her to reach the surface and get air. She’d managed to escape and the two played a game of cat and mouse for weeks until she finally caught him. Mimicking his actions when they first met, her hands closed around his throat and she choked him until he stopped struggling, the tears streaming down her face hot with disgust and rage.

Not long after, she’d met Faith Seed, Joseph’s adored sister and the woman happily drugging up members of the cult who fought back. She was the overseer of manufacturing the bliss they supplied members of the cult, a drug that left most in a euphoric and easily suggestible state. She’d caught Nora easily and the two had spent almost three weeks walking in and out of the bliss together before Nora and finally managed to break free. With pain stabbing at her heart, she’d drowned Faith in her own supply of bliss and retreated to the mountains, as far away from Joseph and his anguish and rage at the loss of his brother and sister as she could get.

Yet still, she wasn’t safe, after weeks of helping liberate the people in the mountains Joseph’s last surviving brother, Jacob, caught her. Nora was with him for nearly four months, he tortured, manipulated, and brainwashed her as he ran her through trial after trial training her to be one of his soldiers. She became his most effective killing machine, the song that tortured her and his gentle words of encouragement as she unknowingly gunned down people she’d once thought of as friends were something that she now craved. The morning he died, he’d played her song and she’d reverted into his killing machine and fought through a bunker of the Resistance. Once she’d come to, snapped out of her trance by the only two survivors, she was horrified and had spilled his entrails on the mountain peak.

It was finally over, she had thought. Nora had gone to the Eden’s Gate compound and confronted Joseph. Without his brothers and Faith’s bliss to protect him, she was able to take him down easy. She finally arrested him and drove towards civilization and safety. She’d had won, Hope County was finally safe.  
Then the bombs fell, the apocalypse Joseph had been preaching had finally come true and according to him, it was her fault. They’d both ended up in Dutch’s bunker after the blast flipped the car. He’d dragged Nora inside, swiftly killed Dutch and handcuffed her to a metal pipe. When Nora finally came to, he was sat in front of her, his eyes haunted as they both listened to the sounds of death above them.

“I finally understand.” Joseph had said after what seemed like hours of silence. “I prepared my family for the prophecy that God whispered in my ear, but you took them from me. I should kill you, but I won’t. You’re all I have left now, you’re my family.”

Nora shuddered and tried to move back but found herself trapped, he leaned closer until their faces were inches apart and continued speaking. “When the world is ready for us, we will step into the light. I am yours and you are mine and together we will march through Eden’s Gate just as God planned.”

He never stopped speaking after that, it wasn’t always directed at her but she could always hear him. Even when he slept, Nora still heard his voice in her head. It took him 7 years to break her will and another 3 to mold her into the perfect object for his affections. It wasn’t until he had plucked her tongue from her mouth to stop the constant blasphemies that streamed from her lips that she finally gave up the last of her fight and accept that she truly was meant to be his. The last 7 years of their confinement was spent in each other’s company, every now and then a spark of resistance would flicker in her eyes, but each time Joseph was quick to drown it.

By the time the world was ready for them, Nora was dead and the Judge had been born. When they stepped out into the sun just as he had prophesied 17 years ago, him in all his glory and her as his shadow, they were met with a new world. She could finally shed the remnants of her old self and embrace the Judge: a cross painted across her face in the blood of a sinner, a wolf’s skull hiding her own face, and a halo of bliss to mask her tracks. Joseph had been satisfied as she quickly took to this new world, judging the unworthy, showing them the path to safety, helping them atone for their sins just as his brothers and sister had. She was all the best of them now, a judge like a Jacob, a guide like Faith, and an inquisitor like John. He had tried to transform her into his shadow and it had worked, she was never far from his side, his ever faithful shadow, puppet, companion, and personal executioner should the need arise.

The universe had finally been returned to its balance and the Judge came to realize that Joseph had been her savior all along.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished the game and I'm pissed about how shit went down with the brothers and Faith. I may write a full length series featuring Nora and change the entire plot to what is should be.  
> I'm getting New Dawn soon and I've heard bad things, but let's be honestly I'm really only getting it so that I can see Joseph again. Oops.


End file.
